She won't be broken forever
by Ilianaky
Summary: She won't broken forever. She will find the strength to glue her pieces together and then she will be the Jade we all love. And we will be there to support her. Rating may change.


She is shouting for help. Not really shouting cause she is jade west and she is too strong to need any help. But she looks at them with her sad blue eyes and its like she is begging for some help. They sit at lunch. She will sit quietly and just listen to them talk.

Sometimes tori will listen. She will listen to the silent blue eyes and will smile at her. And later she will skip class and sit next to her. Sometimes jade lets tori brush her hair or put some make up on her. Cause she has just lost all her energy and any kind of indication that she is loved will be accepted. It's pathetic and she knows it. But until she finds her light, it's all she has.

There are other times when Andre will notice. When he does he meets her at the black box theater after school and plays the piano for her. He will sing sad songs mostly, because she doesn't like to sing anymore and because she doesn't want to hear happy songs. Rarely will he have the chance to play a song about hope and strength. But these occasions are rare. So he keeps on singing for her wishing he could do more.

Then there are the times when Cat notices. The crazy redhead will then take jade to the mall and will buy her a charm for a bracelet she bought her last year. And although it is almost full and feels really heavy jade always wears it. Cause it helps. She doesn't know how but it does. Cat wishes she would stop being so sad. But she also knows that life had been hard on the broken girl and had knocked hope every time she tried to gather it. Maybe jade wouldn't be able to get up next time she falls. She is afraid that one day jade will give up.

Of course he notices too sometimes. Beck. He knows that she has been fading away lately and that she is giving up. He doesn't know what to do. He had been a jerk for breaking up with her and he wanted to get back together. To be able to make her smile again. But she looked so fragile. He thought that maybe if she was away from him, there would be no chance he could hurt her. So she was safe. But when he noticed, he would stop talking to tori for a day, not being mean or anything but ignore her and would compliment her or smile at her. He didn't know what to do and couldn't stop himself from thinking back to the times when everything was much more simple.

Finally Robbie would see. And when he did he would not bring Rex to school and would try to be less annoying. He would also make her scissor locker clean and shiny when she was at lunch. When one scissor was broken he would fix it and would always put it back in its place. He knew it wasn't enough. That it would never be enough. But he lied to himself and tried to convince him that it was.

When she didn't go to school, they never talked about her. Jades behavior and problems were off limit to any topic. They felt helpless and don't know what to do. One day the whole gang decided to do a sleepover at Tori's house. They had a great time and even Jade's face showed a slight smile once so they considered it to be successful. They watched movies and ate popcorn and at night when the raven girl fell asleep they didn't stop themselves from crawling next to her and sleeping around her, as if they could protect her from the outside world that had caused her so much pain. And maybe, maybe if jade could not stand up next time, they could lift her and they could run after the hope which fell from the girls hands.

Her friends all knew about her abusive father that was now in prison, her brother who looked up to him and hit her hard, when she didn't fight back because she didn't want to hit the only family she had left, as her mother committed suicide after she said jade was a worthless slut and could not keep on living knowing that she was her mother.

They knew about how she was raped multiple times by her father's friends and about her previous boyfriend that had cheated on her with every female in the neighborhood and abused her if she ever said anything about it.

Yes life had been hard on the little girl. The little girl that used to love life and color and thought happiness would be always there. But the little girl never gave up. Because deep down she always waited for something good to happen. Like Beck. She was ecstatic to have Beck as she thought that maybe that was her repay. But he was taken away from her. But again she thought that something better would appear. A light. Her light. So she waited patiently.

But now she started to realize that maybe she wasn't destined to shine in this world. Maybe her job was to be the darkness, in which others would shine.

She wasn't the mean brunette or the angry raven actress now.

She was a pale girl with dark brown hair, not colors in her hair, who wears nothing but black not even dark colors. A girl with eyes that once had fire in them but now they are just some sparkles that remained when they through water at her. No she is just the shell of what she used to be. But she tells herself that it's only until she find the light. Her light.


End file.
